


The Lonely Skies

by MikuraStrike



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Missions Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikuraStrike/pseuds/MikuraStrike
Summary: It was a mission that went horrible. It went from a simple escort mission to a dying situation less than a second. Angela was on that mission Fareeha, Genji, Reinhardt, Morrison, and Lena. They all thought that the mission was simple and easy, but they were terribly wrong as they watch someone die.





	The Lonely Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time posting something on here, but I am on here 24/7 and I just want to post something. So I will be posting this lovely story that I worked for two days. I don't actually know if I should make more of these kind of stories. Anyways; Happy reading Heroes ^_^

Mercy (Angela Ziegler) P.O.V

"It just seem like yesterday."

I was up in the sky flying with Fareeha on a mission to escort the payload to the point. I remember gun shots being heard everywhere. The only thing that was running through my mind is to keep everyone on the team alive; Reinhardt, Genji, Morrison, Fareeha, and Lena.

I glided down to Lena as she was wounded quite a bit. Blood was everywhere as Genji and Fareeha slaughter the Talon soldiers. Everything was going to plan as we were nearer and nearer to the point. I finished healing Lena by the time we got to the second check point of our mission. I flew back up to Fareeha and boosted her for a bit.

"I will not waste this opportunity," Those were the words she said before she start launching more and more rockets at the Talon Soldiers. I gave her a worried looked before focusing on the mission again.

I really cared about Fareeha at the time, but I was afraid to tell her my feelings and afraid of being rejected by her. She was the only person that made me happy beside Hana, Ana, and Lena.

I watched every single bullet pass me by as Fareeha block then with her armor. Fareeha then looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"I got you on my radar Angela. Nothing going to happen to you," Fareeha was a caring person and did everything to protect me. She kept shooting while I was slowly gliding down to the ground, but I flew back up to her. She looked so peaceful up there shooting and dodge bullet from left and right. It like her goal was to push the payload then come home with everyone safe and sound, but that wasn't the case for this mission...

This mission was a lot more tougher as Reaper, Sombra, and Widowmaker (Amélie Lacroix ) appeared on the rooftop. Lena being the hyper active person she is. She stop and stared at Amélie as Amélie stared lowly at her like she was just a piece of trash.

"Amélie! Why are you doing this! I thought you cared about Overwatch!" Lena was screaming her lungs out as Amélie kept staring at her.

"I have no interaction with that pathetic excuse of an organization," Amélie scoff as she grappled to another building away from our sight. Sombra disappeared from the building and Reaper teleported elsewhere leaving us blind from any visual from them. Morrison slam his fist against the concrete building.

"Lets get this payload moving. I don't want to waste anymore time. If you see any of those three. Do not hold anything back. You hear me Lena. Shoot to kill," Morrison glares at Lena as he knew Lena wasn't going to kill at Amélie.

"Aye... Aye," Lena cheerful voice was dry with sadness. We continue to push the payload until a sniper bullet went straight across my cheek spilling blood. Fareeha grabbed me by the waist and rocket jump us to a different building. We both landed on the building ducking for cover as bullet were flying toward us.

"Widowmaker on the third building top southwest of our position. She taking aim toward Mercy knowing that without her we can't survive out here," Fareeha yelled in the inner-com as she confirmed that Amélie was on the building.

"Tracer go up there and deal with her. You can by us some time for us t- argh!" Morrison felt shotgun shells hit his back. Reaper let out a pity laugh at Morrison.

"Just like old time Morrison. Still weak as always," Reaper shot more rounds toward Morrison way as Morrison barrel roll for cover.

"You two push the payload! I have unfinished business to deal with," Morrison activate his visor and run out of hiding to face Reaper. Reinhardt nod in response as Genji took care more of the Talon soldiers. Fareeha and I got out of our cover as the shooting went to a full on stop.

"You think Lena got to her?" I questioned Fareeha as she stared back at me before nodding in response. Fareeha slowly activate her rocket and was taking off with me not so far behind. We both resume our mission and a few Talon soldiers were being taken care of by Genji. I turned to my left and saw a blur of blue streak and purple chasing each other on the rooftop and bullet flying at each other. I had a feeling that Lena was crying while facing Amélie because something in my guts is telling that someone(s) is going to die and I have to choose their faith.

"Rocket barrage ready," Fareeha whisper to me as we saw a pile of Talon soldier in one area ready to flank Reinhardt and Genji.

"I got you," I boost Fareeha as she activate her rocket barrage. Sombra appear on the closes building towards us and wave a "Hello" to us before hacking Fareeha system shutting her down.

"Justice rain fro- Argh!" Fareeha rocket barrage was put to a stop and she was falling down until..

Bang

Blood spilled from Fareeha's mouth as pieces of her armor fell. Fareeha body went to a limp while she stared at me falling down to the ground as I follow her down.

"Fareeha!" I screamed as I was trying so hard catching up to her, but every time it seem I got her she was further away from me. One of the bullet went flying through the air and knock Fareeha's helmet off. She smiled gently at me as she got closer and closer to the ground.

"Fareeha! Don't you dare smile at me!"

Of course she didn't listen and kept smiling at me until she hit the ground... hard.

I gracefully float above the ground and stared at the bloody mess of Fareeha. Reinhardt singled that the payload had reach it point and was heading his way toward me. I fell on my knees crying my eyes out as Fareeha might be dead. Lena had finish the fight with Amélie and was not to happy of what she had done as she was in the inner-com. From a distance across from me; I saw Lena carrying a lifeless Amélie in her arms as tears run down her face.

When Lena came close to me and Fareeha. She went to a full on stop as she saw Fareeha lifeless too. Lena dropped to her knees and let out her cries. Reinhardt, Genji, and a bloody Morrison came and saw what happened. They were lose in words and they stood there in silence.

A sudden glow of yellow appear on Amélie's body. It was strong, but there was the same glow was on Fareeha's body too. But it was a more dimmer as her eyes were open and her head was facing toward me.

"I-It's too late for me Angela. Your last mission here is to save Amélie," Fareeha gave a weak smile before saying.

"I'll see you in another life time, my Love," Fareeha voice gave out of the end as the dimly yellow glow was gone from her body. My heart shattered into million of pieces as Fareeha was now gone from this world, but I didn't let that stop me. I still had one mission to do. I stood up and slowly made my way to Amélie. Tears were falling down my cheek as I reached Amélie.

"Heroes never die..."

I spoke and the bloody Amélie was now healed and revived. She was back to her old self. Lena stared at me and gave me a weak smile knowing that Fareeha couldn't be saved but Amélie can. Reinhardt took Fareeha lifeless body from the rubble and carried her to the ship. Genji took Amélie from Lena hold as Lena went to comfort me

"She was a brave soul Love... but some brave soul need to rest someday," Lena whisper to me as I cried into her shoulders. I didn't know what to do. All I know is that Fareeha is gone: dead. I know it wasn't Amélie fault because she was control by Talon. The thing or person to blame is Talon... Just Talon.

"Not every hero wears capes. Not all sacrifice is a bad thing," I mumble as my crying came to a stop. Lena help me up and walk me toward the ship.

"I never got to tell her that I love her," I said as I saw the lifeless Fareeha on the ground of the ship with her hand on her stomach.

"Keep the skies clear for me Angela. I love you, alway will."

Those were the words she mouthed to me on the fall and those were the words I will never forget as time keep passing me by as I stood in front of her tombstone.

"Lets clear the skies together. I love you too, Fareeha."


End file.
